Campfire
by Tessryne
Summary: Gajeel, Levy and Pantherlily are gathered around a campfire relaxing, having completed a mission that day. Emotions and feelings bubble to the surface thanks to Pantherlily's strategic prodding and he sits back to watch their long suppressed romance blossom. (It has a few steamy parts, but a lot of this is playful teasing / flirting as well. Short story.)
1. Chapter 1

**~* Hello! I'm back again. I was feeling the need to do a piece experimenting with more playful banter between characters. I just love writing about a blossoming relationship between Gajeel and Levy and I'm not too sure how many more times I can re-do it without it becoming redundant. Anyhow, I enjoyed experimenting and combining my ideas with this one and I hope you enjoy. *~**

 **As always, I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

* * *

Gajeel sat in front of the raging campfire, the warmth soaking in to his fatigued muscles. His head had fallen back and his eyes closed as he breathed evenly, finding peace in an otherwise chaotic day.

His eyes shot open and he lifted his head to peer across the fire as he heard a faint hiss escape Levy's lips. One brow arched curiously as he regarded her; seeing how she was struggling to wrap an injury she had sustained to her upper arm.

He had begun to push himself up to go help her but as he started doing so, Pantherlily was already at her side, smiling up at her as he took the ends of the bandage from her hands.

"Let me help you, Levy." He more demanded than asked, but Levy conceded, smiling gratefully down at the black exceed.

"You did wonderful, today," the exceed complimented Levy, making small talk to take her mind off of the pain as he tightened the cloth bandage slightly.

Her wince was not lost on Gajeel. "Take it easy, Lily," he snapped from across the fire, having sat up to supervise. Both Levy and Lily paused and looked to Gajeel, surprised. He then leaned back, clearing his throat and looked askance to the ground. "You might cut off her circulation, or somethin'."

Lily put his fists on his hips then, grinning slyly before retorting, "You come do it then."

Gajeel's gaze shot back to his companion, panic stricken for half a second before he hardened his expression, never one to back down from a challenge.

"Fine then, I will." And with that he moved to his hands and knees, shuffling awkwardly around the fire to Levy's side. Her hazel eyes watched him closely, the firelight turning them aglow in the dark. She smiled at him then as she watched him bring slightly shaky hands to her arm.

"Are you nervous, Gajeel?" Lily teased from somewhere behind Levy and Gajeel's face flashed into a indignant scowl.

"No! Shaddup, cat. Tch, I just don't want to hurt her." His features softened as he finished his sentence and he could feel Levy's intense gaze on him. He refused to meet her eyes after his gushy confession and set about finally tying her bandage properly.

Levy felt the heat gathering in her cheeks, her blush deepening every time his fingers brushed her skin and sent tiny shivers to her core. Goose bumps raised on her arm as he worked and she finally looked away from him shyly, her blue curls curtaining her face from his meticulous gaze as he sat back to appreciate his work.

"There," he said proudly, crossing his arms and puffing his chest out as he sat cross-legged beside the script mage.

"Well done, Gajeel," Lily praised his Dragon Slayer partner and moved around to Levy's front, helping himself to curl up happily in her lap. She stroked his glossy obsidian fur absently, finally looking towards Gajeel to thank him.

She caught him staring down at Pantherlily with slitted eyes and firm lips before he looked up to meet her gaze, switching his leer to a cocky smirk.

"Thank you, Gajeel," Levy beamed cheerily.

"Don't mention it, Shrimp." He replied, eyeing Lily again before he let loose a long sigh and leaned back on his palms again, rolling his head back to gaze up at what stars he could see beside the blinding light of the camp fire.

While he was angry at himself that Levy got hurt in the first place, he also realized how unrealistic it was to expect her to come out of every mission scratch free. He had to admit that she was amazing today in their fight against the bandits they needed to dispatch for their mission. Their magic surprisingly complimented each other quite well and he was pleased that she had agreed to come along.

Aside from the lulling crackle of logs on the fire, silence had descended upon the trio of friends. Gajeel lifted his head once more to peek over at Levy and Lily. Both had their eyes closed; Lily wearing a look of pure bliss as he was petted and Levy smiling contently as the fire warmed her bare skin.

"You were badass today, Levy." Gajeels deep voice rumbled and Levy's eyes shot open to look over at him, both surprised and pleased by his compliment and the fact that he had said her actual name. She blushed then and grinned proudly.

"Thank you, Gajeel. It...really means a lot to hear you say that. I'm just glad that no one else got seriously hurt."

He managed a soft smile at her that melted her heart.

"I really enjoy these missions together," she added more softly, looking away to stare into the dancing flames before them. "It feels good to have a team you can really rely on." She felt a little guilty saying it out loud. She had nothing but friendly love towards her Team Shadow Gear counterparts, but what she said was true. She couldn't always rely on Jet and Droy the way that she could undoubtedly rely on Gajeel and Pantherlily.

Gajeel sat there quietly, soaking in what she had said and it warmed his heart. She felt safe at his side. That was something that he had worked very hard to make a reality for her after he made an oath to himself to become her protector in the wake of their stormy past.

The fire was starting to lose some of its glow and warmth and Gajeel stood with a groan, stretching on his feet.

"I'm gonna go get some more wood." And with that he disappeared into the darkness of the night.

Levy watched his form meld into the blackness and sighed, then was startled when Lily suddenly spoke in her lap.

"He cares very deeply for you. I've witnessed how much he has changed in the time that I've known him and I can tell you that it's because of his feelings for you."

Levy looked down at the exceed who was still curled up in a tight ball, his eyes closed.

"Why doesn't he tell me about his feelings then?" Levy asked, the frustration evident in her tone.

Pantherlily smiled patiently. "Because he doesn't yet feel like he deserves you, Levy."

"Idiot." Levy whispered and Lily chuckled despite himself. He then cleared his throat and finally opened his eyes to look up at the script mage.

"Why haven't you told him about your feelings, Levy?"

Levy opened her mouth to reply, but then closed it as she thought about the answer she was about to give. A lot of different emotions bubbled up within her mind when she thought of the Iron Dragon Slayer. How was it possible to put them all into words. It wasn't as simple as she initially thought.

Before she could answer, Gajeel stepped back into the waning light of the campfire, depositing a pile of dry dead fall he'd beaten to appropriate size. He strategically placed a few pieces over the dying fire and blew gently, sitting back with a satisfied smirk when the flames grew steadily back to continue their rhythmic dancing.

Levy stared into the fire, lost in thought. _Because I'm afraid of being rejected._

Gajeel's voice broke through her thoughts then and she looked up to see him standing over her.

"What?" She asked, suddenly embarrassed that she hadn't heard what exactly he said.

"I said, Shorty, that we should get some sleep if we want to get an early start heading back home tomorrow."

"Oh." She looked down to Lily in her lap and gently wrapped her arms around him before she stood, cradling him in her arms as she made her way to her sleeping bag.

Gajeel's lips tightened and his eyes narrowed as he regarded her, wondering why she was suddenly so quiet and reserved. _What did Lily do?_ He eyed his cat suspiciously, then longingly as he was handled with so much care in the bookworms arms. He found himself wondering if she would ever touch him with such love and care, when he wasn't just beaten and bruised.

Lily grinned teasingly at him and stuck his tongue out and Gajeel stiffened and scowled. _Damn cat!_

Lily was always welcomed close contact with the bookworm, so why shouldn't he receive the same treatment?

With a huff Gajeel stomped over to his own sleeping bag and bent to drag it closer to Levy's. Her alarmed gasp caused him to grin wickedly.

"G-Gajeel? What are you doing?"

He turned mischievous eyes towards her, the firelight reflected off of his ruby hues, making them glow with an unnatural light.

"Don't feel like cuddling with a dragon?" He asked, his playful grin exposing his fangs.

Levy blushed crimson at just the thought of cuddling with Gajeel and Lily felt himself being squeezed in her arms as she buried her face against his back.

"Levy!" The exceed wheezed. Gajeel geeheed and continued with his bedding preparations; easing the edge of his sleeping bag right up against Levy's.

Levy loosened her hold on Pantherlily and lifted her head to look back over her shoulder, watching Gajeel settle into his sleeping bag, still chuckling deviously. He then looked up at her and patted the material of her sleeping bag beside him.

"Come to bed, Shrimp."

Levy thought for sure steam would start rolling out of her ears and her face returned to full fledged crimson.

"G-Gajeeel!" she squeaked, turning her head to smother it on Lily's back once more. Pantherlily succumbed in her arms, sighing softly.

"I..I wont be able to sleep!" Her muffled voice cracked. Gajeel continued to grin at her back, enjoying making her squirm. She looked adorable when she blushed and stammered. Teasing her had become one of his most enjoyable past times. That, and it also told him a lot of what she wasn't saying out loud when it came to how she felt towards him.

"I can help you fall to sleep." Gajeel's deep voice drawled, his tongue playing over his fang tips as he awaited her response. He wasn't disappointed.

Levy felt her legs wobble beneath her and she gasped, dropping Lily unceremoniously as she retreated away into the darkness with a noise that could only be described as part squeal part sob.

Lily promptly stood and dusted himself off before turning to scowl at his partner. "Gajeel Redfox!" He barked, his tone condescending.

"Whaaat?" Gajeel whined, falling back onto the ground, his lips still parted in a grin.

"She's right. The poor girl will never be able to sleep now." He stated, moving to sit in the middle of her sleeping bag.

"Tch, it's your fault." Gajeel muttered, still laid out. Lily scoffed.

"I fail to see how this is _my_ fault."

Gajeel sat up then, his hands moving to pull aside his bag so that he could stand.

"You always look so smug in her arms; like you're purposefully torturing me."

Lily grinned then, nodding. "It is wonderful. She's very comfortable."

"I hate you." Gajeel muttered as he walked past his exceed, following the direction that he had sent Levy retreating in. Lily smirked at his back.


	2. Chapter 2

Gajeel found her standing in an open meadow, her back to him as she gazed up at the starlit sky. Her fists were balled at her sides and he saw her shoulders heaving slightly as she fought to catch her breath. He took a moment to enjoy the sight before him. The moon's gentle light filled her blue tresses, making them shine with an ethereal glow. She was like an angel, a creature of light and everything good that was not meant for the eyes or touch of an earthly man; a dark man like himself. He shook such thoughts from his mind, taking a ragged breath he didn't realize he was holding and quietly stepped out into the open towards her.

Levy didn't move, didn't give any indication whether she heard him closing in or not as he neared. A dozen different scenarios of how the next few minutes would play out raced through Gajeels mind as he slowed in his growing proximity. Lily never hesitated when he got close to Levy. Then of course they didn't share the kind of awkward tense attraction that Levy and himself shared. Something was there; had to be there for his teasing to make her blush so madly. She was a frail and flighty creature who needed a confident hand to hold her and gain her love. He already knew without a doubt that he had won her trust. He made up his mind then as he stepped up to her back.

Levy was torn from her tumultuous musings as she felt a familiar presence at her back. Before she could move she felt his weight press gently against her. At the same moment his warm hands closed carefully around her fists at her sides. Her breath caught in her throat and she felt her heart set off at a galloping pace once more. Heat flooded her body and her knees wobbled again, threatening to collapse beneath her at the slightest provocation.

"Levy..."

His husky voice breathed against her ear and she swore she felt the faintest brush of his lips against the flesh of her neck. Her stomach tightened in a knot and her legs gave out beneath the immense wave of pleasure that washed through her, but she didn't fall. Those strong arms wrapped around her in a secure but gentle embrace as he held her up against his solid form. Her breaths came in ragged gasps as Levy felt his lips trace a scorching line of gentle kisses from behind her ear down her neck to her shoulder. She felt like she was on fire.

"Gajeel..." She whispered his name between quivering lips. She didn't have it in her to fight it anymore; to resist giving in to loving him. He would never hurt her again, she knew, and realized in that it meant that he would never reject her or abandon her. The fact that he was here now, reducing her mind and body to smoldering ashes was proof enough that he wanted her as much as she wanted him, in spite of the flirtatious teasing he subjected her to. He wanted more. And so did she.

Gajeel tried to contain the buzzing of excitement that coursed through his veins as he tasted her flesh, feeling the pounding of her heart against his lips and the ragged heaving of her chest against his arms as he held her. He wanted to run his hands all over her; feel the delicious dips and curves that he had longed to drift his hands over for the longest time, but he didn't dare let her go now that she was actually complacent within his embrace. For now, he was just happy to feel her weight against him and taste the soft skin beneath his lips. Slowly, gently, as if cajoling a frightened bird to settle beneath his touch. After a moment he felt her sigh as her head leaned back against him. Her body relaxed and he grinned against her neck.

"Come to bed, Levy." He spoke deeply against her ear and he felt her heart pick up its tempo once again, her chest rising and falling with passion as ecstasy flooded through her like hot blissful waves, causing her to pant wantonly.

"Oh God, Gajeel... stop." Levy whispered and Gajeel geeheed gently behind her. He felt her start to turn in his arms and he relinquished his hold on her, keeping a hand at her back to steady her as she turned to look up at him. His breath caught and he frowned at her expression.

"It hurts," she whimpered softly, tears slowly streaming down her cheeks. Gajeel panicked. Had he squeezed her injury too hard? He didn't think he'd bit her neck, even though the urge was almost too strong to resist.

"O-oi..where does it hurt, Shrimp?" His brows furrowed with concern as he gazed down at her. Levy moved her hand to clutch at her chest, over her heart. "Here.." she cried. Gajeel blew out a sigh of relief and then chuckled softly.

"Want me to kiss it?" He asked devilishly and Levy giggled, gently hitting her fist against his chest at his teasing. She felt his hand beneath her chin then as he lifted, tilting her head back to meet his gaze. The heat had returned to them, but there was something else glinting in those blood red hues she'd come to love so much. He dipped his face closer to hers, their lips brushing together feather light, then abruptly he pulled away, scooping an arm behind her legs as he picked her up and swung them around, carrying her back towards the campfire in the distance.

"Better get used to it, Shrimp." He stated matter-of-factly as he carefully stepped over fallen branches as he dipped into the forest.

"Eh?" Levy questioned, her hand moving over her heart again.

"Your heart...a dragon has a lot of love to give so you gotta get used to the feeling of it almost exploding in your chest."

Levy smiled broadly up at him, almost laughing at the cute yet slightly morbid metaphor.

"Is that your way of saying that you love me, Gajeel Redfox?"

He broke his gaze with her, looking up into the darkened canopy above with embarrassment at his gushy confession.

"Yeah. I guess, Geehee."

A comfortable silence fell between them as Gajeel closed in on the camp, moving around to their sleeping bags. Pantherlily was curled up atop Levy's and Gajeel set her down on her feet to the side of him. She looked down at the black exceed thoughtfully, then looked at Gajeel as he crawled into his own large sleeping bag.

"I don't want to wake him." Levy whispered anxiously and looked away from the cat to see Gajeel moving over and raising the edge of his bag, inviting her to lay next to him.

Levy felt heat scorching her cheeks once more, especially after knowing what kind of delicious torture the Dragon Slayer could inflict upon her at such close proximity. _I can help you fall asleep._ His husky voice echoed in her mind and she squeaked, hiding her face behind her hands.

"Geehee, come on, Shrimp. I'll call a truce. We need to sleep."

"It's not that..." Levy breathed behind her hands. "I just...you...you make me so...so." She lowered her hands to peek over at the object of her vexation.

"Hot?" He offered with a smirk. "I know the feeling, but trust me, you'll be to sleep in no time."

Levy sighed as she dropped her hands, stepping around Pantherlily carefully to stand over Gajeel. He kept his roguish smirk as he watched her carefully settle down beside him, sucking in a reflexive breath as her legs brushed against the length of his as she moved deeper into the warm depths of the sleeping bag.

His sudden racing heart made him wonder if this was going to be more difficult than he thought. Gajeel swallowed hard as Levy finally settled beside him, trying her best to stay at a distance from him. He felt her shiver slightly, though he wasn't sure if it was from the cold or the vibrating attraction between their bodies.

"Take it easy. Com'ere." He murmured gently, snaking an arm under her head to wrap around and pull her against him. Levy buried her head under his chin and rested her hands against his chest, timidly bringing her legs forward to intertwine with his.

"I'm not scared," she whispered against him. "I don't really know why I'm shaking." She laughed softly then. "I guess I'm just cold."

Levy continued to shiver against him, though less and less frequently as their bodies melded together and their shared warmth seeped into their bones.

"I love you too, Gajeel." Levy breathed softly, nuzzling her head closer against his chest. Gajeel smiled in his half asleep state and held her close as he felt her body go lax against him, her even breathing and gentle heart beat proof that she had finally succumbed to sleep. He drifted off shortly after, certain his dreams would be full of his future with Levy, for his past dreams had come true tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Gajeel lay there, his arms tightening around Levy reverently as the first rays of sunlight brought the dark blue sky alive with a brilliant pinkish-orange. It reflected off of a few scattered clouds, making them appear alight with fire. Levy still slept soundly against him and it was hard fighting the weight on his eyelids; fatigue dragging him back to sleep. He closed his eyes, still faintly aware of the sounds of nature around them. Birds singing and the drone of insects as the world around them stirred.

And then the world went quiet; the cacophony of creatures hushed as if there were a foreboding presence.

"Well, isn't that cute." A deep threatening voice pierced through the silence.

Gajeel's eyes shot open to see a trio of silhouettes standing over them in the bright morning light.

 _Shit._

Instinctively he rolled his body atop of Levy's to shield her as a sudden torrent of fists and kicks beat down on his back. Levy awoke with a start, gasping at his sudden weight on top of her and the feeling of panic as she heard the men cackling and cheering outside the cocoon of the sleeping bag.

"G-Gajeel!" She squeaked, panic cracking her voice. He grinned down at her between grimacing.

"It's alright, Shorty. These small fry will have to do better'n this." He grunted as the onslaught continued. _Where in the hell is Lily?_ He wondered.

Just as the thought crossed Gajeel's mind a fierce battle roar exploded around them and then there were screams as their attackers suddenly retreated. Gajeel took the reprieve to dart out from the sleeping bag, crouching over Levy still tucked inside as he quickly assessed the situation.

"Took ya long enough," Gajeel sneered over at Lily, who had taken on his battle form and wielded his Bustermarm menacingly.

Lily laughed out loud. "Sorry, I was trying to catch us some breakfast." He grinned mischievously then before adding, "Get caught with your pants down?"

A choked garble was all Gajeel replied before Lily took off after their assailants, leaving the Iron Dragon Slayer standing there blushing. Levy stirring between his legs snapped him back to the present as he moved to crouch before her as her head of tousled blue hair poked out from the bag.

"Are you alright?" Gajeel asked as he stood with her. Levy nodded, her eyes sweeping over him.

"I'm fine. What about you? You...you protected me..." She stated, sounding guilty.

Gajeel tousled her already messy bed hair that he couldn't help but find absolutely adorable.

"Always," he stated, grinning down at her.

Pantherlily was already making his way back with the three men tied up and being dragged unceremoniously behind the intimidating exceed.

"Buddies of the men we took out yesterday." Lily stated as he stopped short of their camp.

"Hey," Gajeel smiled, "A bonus check."

"You're welcome," Lily teased as he shifted back to his compact form and returned the now tiny Bustermarm to his back. He crossed his arms as he regarded Gajeel and Levy.

"For the record," Gajeel placed his fists at his hips and bent over closer to Lily. "I did NOT have my pants down."

A small squeak sounded from Levy's direction as she blushed wildly, her hands moving to shield her face from her comrades.

"Geehee. But you are right, Lily." Gajeel added, standing back to his full height and crossing his arms behind his head as he grinned wildly.

"About what?" Lily asked.

"She _is_ very comfortable."

"WAAAHH! You guys!" Levy squealed and turned away from them as they geeheed and guffawed.

 _Sigh. I love you guys._


End file.
